A Pirate's Tale
by SquirrelWho
Summary: For the first 19 years of Rose's life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Then she met a man called the Doctor. A man who had lost everyone. He saved her and took her away on his pirate ship. A Nine/Rose AU following series 1 in which the Doctor is a pirate.
1. Rose Pt 1

**Hello dear readers and welcome to a familiar yet entirely new story of Rose Tyler and the Doctor. I came up with the idea for this story while reading a delightful story written by** **TheWheelWeaves** **. If you haven't read any of her stories then you are sorely missing out, imoa. You should definitely read all of them!**

 **I haven't written any stories with the ninth Doctor and I decided to rectify that. So this, dear readers, is a Nine/Rose AU. It is, so far, a rewrite of Season 1 with the Ninth Doctor starting with Rose, which will cover the first four chapters. In this story the Doctor is human and a Pirate because who doesn't want to see the Ninth Doctor in tight leather pants?**

 **So, without further adu, for your entertainment, is A Pirate's Tale:**

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose sat up, her dream shattered by her mum's shrill voice. Was it day already? She sighed, flopping back down on the bed, which no one above her station would've found comfortable, stuffed by straw as it was, but it was the only bed she'd ever known.

All she wanted was to close her eyes and fall back asleep. Get back to that dream with the rich bloke who'd been about to take her away from her dreary London life.

The door opened and she sighed. _So much for dreaming._ Her mum bustled into the dark room.

"Rose Marion Tyler," Jackie chastised. "You should've been up and dressed by now."

"Then maybe you should've woke me earlier," Rose mumbled into the blankets.

Jackie parted the curtains and then eyed her daughter.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Rose replied.

"Better 've been." Jackie opened the windows. "Now, get up and dressed. You've got work."

Rose sighed again, but didn't reply as she sat up and threw the bedding back. Was it too much to ask to have one day where she could just lay in bed? After all the posh did it all the time. Or, at least, that's what she heard.

It wasn't as if she were the only bar maid at Henrick's. There was Daisy and Shireen. Drinks would still be served and dishes would be washed, with or without her. She glanced at her mum knowing the only way Jackie would let her get away with staying in bed all day was if she were sick and she'd probably have to be on her deathbed at that.

She finished dressing and kissed her mum on the cheek.

"Hurry on now and stay away from that delivery boy," Jackie said as she shooed Rose out the door.

"What? Mickey?" she asked.

"Yes, if that's 'es name," Jackie replied.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"It isn't right for you to hang around 'es sort."

"What do you mean his sort?" Rose asked, but the door was closed on her without a reply. Though, she didn't really need a reply. She knew what her mum meant. Society didn't like people to intermingle. _Society can sod off!_ Besides, she already had a reputation thanks to Jimmy Stone, who started courting her two years ago. He was handsome enough to turn most heads, not just the ladies mind, with long gold hair, the kind a girl could get lost in. He talked her up most days and into the nights. Told her he would take care of her and neither she nor her mum would want for anything and, fool that she'd been, she fell for him.

Mickey was there for her after Jimmy swanned off leaving her damaged in society's eyes. They grew up together, her and Mickey, used to play together, and to say he was fit to be tied was an understatement. If Jimmy hadn't left town with a VERY mature, well to do widow she was sure Mickey would've knocked him into next week.

Rose hurried around a corner and nearly collided with the bloke she was thinking about. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Daydreaming again?" Mickey teased.

"More thinking than dreaming," she replied as she found her feet.

"Uh, oh, there's trouble," he laughed.

"Don't make me give you a slap, Mickey Smith," she warned, but her warning was lost in her laugh.

"Ms. Tyler!" a woman snapped.

Rose spun around. She took in the blue dress, matching scarf, long, neatly styled hair held up with expensive combs and had to stop her eyes rolling.

"Dame Foster," Rose greeted in her best mock-posh accent.

In the eyes of the townspeople Dame Foster was a saint who made it her life's mission to save the souls of the less fortunate, but Rose knew the only reason the woman did anything was for attention. She never got her hands dirty, never treated the sick, all she did was walk around and spout about the evils of alcohol and the dangers of promiscuity. The woman constantly ridiculed Rose over her choice of work, as if she had another choice, and her friendship with Mickey.

"You're making a public spectacle of yourself," Dame Foster chided.

"Really?" Rose asked, glancing around at the handful of people who were involved in their own work and paying no attention to her or anyone else for that matter. "And where exactly is this public I'm making a spectacle in front of?"

"There is no reason for public outbursts."

"Actually it's called laughing. You might try it sometime. Might help the stick come out," Rose retorted.

"I never!" Dame Foster harrumphed before pulling her shawl tighter and bustling down the street.

"Really and you with a husband and all?" Rose called after.

Mickey burst into laughter and a moment later Rose joined him. She knew she would hear about it later from her mum, but she couldn't help herself.

The rest of her day went on the same as any other. She poured drinks, served food, and cleaned up alongside Shireen while Daisy did the cooking because no one in their right mind would let Rose near a kitchen, mainly because she would start chatting with someone and forget to stir the stew or pull the bread out until she saw smoke. She cleared the tavern at least twice a day in the first week she worked there before Wilson decided it would be best if she stuck to waiting tables and pouring drinks. He probably would've fired her if her looks and full bodice didn't bring the men back and keep them in their seats, although she would rather do without the occasional pinch or good natured fanny slaps from the customers, she had to admit that the money was good, not great, but good. It kept her and her mum fed, paid the rent on their flat and left a bit extra to pay for her mum's shopping habit.

After cleaning up Rose locked the door and was halfway home before she remembered the money on the counter that Wilson gave her earlier to pay Mickey for the delivery. She knew he needed the money what with taking care of his gran so, although her bed was calling her after a long day's work, she turned around and headed back to the tavern.

The sun descended hours ago. The streets were desolate save for the few night time workers and prostitutes. She ignored them as she hurried back to Henrick's.

She left the money sitting on the front counter, but she decided to go in through the front so as not to wake Wilson who likely retired to his rooms above the pub.

Rose unlocked the door, opened it and walked through the room toward the counter. The money was still sitting where she left it. As she reached for it the sound of footsteps stopped her.

"Wilson?" she asked, thinking the owner must have woke. "It's just me, ya?"

No one answered.

"Wilson?"

Again no answer so she shook it off. _Must've been my imagination._ Her fingers closed on the money. Another footstep and she froze.

"Wilson, this isn't funny."

Goosebumps erupted up her arms. Something moved to her left. Her eyes snapped in that direction and she thought she saw someone standing near the window. A shadowy figure too far from the lamp outside to be illuminated. She stepped back into the bar, nearly knocking over one of the stools.

"Is-is there someone mucking about?" she stammered as her stomach knotted in fear. "Who is it?"

A deep voice chuckled from the kitchen. She jumped and a moment later one of the stools crashed off the bar. She could see light dancing just beyond the entryway. Had Wilson relit the lamps?

"Right, you've got me. Very funny," Rose called, not convinced herself that it was a joke, but hoping it was Wilson or Shireen or even Mickey.

"All alone there girly?" a rough voice called as the light grew closer.

She didn't recognize the voice and realization set in that she was in trouble. Serious trouble. At that moment the person and the light reached the entryway. A man stood there. The torchlight danced off his unwashed black hair. His eyes were hard and as merciless as the jagged scar that ran from this left brow, down his cheek and disappeared below his matted beard. He held a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. The blade was thin with an intricate handle, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was a sword and thin or not it could definitely kill her.

"Stay away! I'm warning you!" she reached around and pulled one of the stools from the countertop, brandishing it like a lion tamer.

The man chuckled, drawing closer. There were more footsteps behind him. She was trapped! She stumbled back, dropping the stool as she fell on her bum. There was a whimper in her throat, but she wouldn't let it lose. What did they want? What were they going to do to her?

"You're a pretty thing, you are," he said.

Someone took her hand. She glanced at this new intruder thinking she was done for, but instead he caught her eye and said one word, "Run!"

She didn't have to be told twice. He pulled her to her feet and they raced through the tavern and into Wilson's office. The others gave chase, but he slammed the door before they reached it and set the lock. He hurried behind the desk and began pushing it toward the door. Rose ran over and helped him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Ya, all things considered," she replied, which made him grin. She wasn't sure who he was or why he was there. While the other man was wearing linen breeches this one wore leather with a white tunic and a leather jacket. His dark hair was cropped short, making his ears stick out and his regal nose seem larger. He didn't appear to be carrying a weapon, which wasn't exactly good what with the swords on the other side of the door and all. "Who are they then? Pirates?"

"Pirates? Why would they be pirates?" he asked.

The men began banging on the door, making Rose jump.

"I don't know," she replied, glancing at the door as her stomach began to knot again.

"Well, you said it," he pointed out as he began examining the closed window. "So, why would they be pirates?"

"Because, well," she glanced between him and the door. That door was solid, but it wouldn't keep them safe forever. "Because that bloke had a sword that was different than the ones the men around here carry and I've heard stories about pirates in the area."

He stopped fiddling with the window and looked at her, grinning. "That makes sense, well done."

"Thanks," she said, offhandedly, more worried about the group of men on the other side of the door than getting who they were right.

"They're not pirates."

He opened the window, leaned his head out and glanced around.

"Well, whoever they are when Wilson hears the commotion he'll run them out of here."

"Who's Wilson?" he asked, popping his head back in.

"The owner. He lives upstairs," she explained, gesturing above them.

"Wilson's dead," he replied, taking her hand and pulling her over to the window. "Out you go."

"That's not funny!" she snapped as she scooted out the window, which was just large enough for her to fit. She nearly fell on her head getting out. He followed suit more gracefully, landing on his feet like a cat. "I've had enough of this!" He took her hand, ignoring her outburst and raced down the alley, pulling her behind. "Who's that lot inside?"

"They're renegade soldiers dressed up as pirates to frighten the townspeople into giving them money for protection," he explained rounding a corner and nearly dragging her down another street. "They sneak into a town dressed as pirates, pillage and plunder, then sneak out, board their ship that's usually docked in some hidden shore, put their uniforms on, arrive in town, offer their protection for a price, which the town heartily agrees to, pretend to find the pirates, which are generally wayward travelers they've taken beforehand, hang the "pirates" and are off to another town. Don't worry your head about it though," he continued as he pulled her into an alley and stopped. "You see, I've got this." He pulled a package out of his jacket pocket. The package appeared to have a fuse in it. "I'm going to follow them back to their ship and take care of it and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. You go home. Have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this because if you do you'll get them killed."

Rose was so stunned she just stood there as he turned around and ran out of the alley. After a moment she started down the alley to make her way home, but his voice stopped her and she turned back.

"I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?" he asked.

"Rose," she replied automatically because she couldn't yet think. There was too much and her brain still hadn't caught up.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," he replied, then brandished the package. "Now, run for your life!"

Then he was gone. She turned and ran down the alley in the opposite direction. She raced down the streets ignoring everything and everyone. When she reached her doorstep she was out of breath. Her mind reeled from the events, but every thought came to an abrupt halt as a violent explosion rocked the Thames.

* * *

 **Thank you to all my brilliant readers!**

 **If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. Rose Pt 2

**I'm really happy that you guys and gals are enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to keep it within the confines of the time period it's written in so, as I'm sure you've noticed, there are some changes, but I'm also trying to stick to the context of the episode. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this. Thank you so much for all the favs, reviews, and follows! You're all brilliant! :)**

* * *

Rose was startled awake early the next morning by her mum who practically bust through her bedroom door all billowing skirts and bellowing voice.

"Did you 'ear what happened to Wilson 'enrick?" Jackie asked. Then waved her hand as if to wave off the question. "Course you didn't. You've been lazing about while I've been out." She walked over to the windows, pulled the curtains aside and threw them open. "Not to mention the explosion. The 'ole town's in an uproar."

"Sorry?" Rose asked, sitting up and blinking at the onslaught of daylight. Memories of last night, the pirates who weren't pirates, the Doctor, and that package trickled back.

"Wilson 'enrick was killed last night at the tavern," Jackie continued. She sat down on the bed forcing Rose to scoot over as there wasn't much room to begin with. "Good thing you weren't there. You could've been killed."

Her mum reached down and pulled her into a hug.

"Wait," Rose mumbled into her mum's chest. "Wilson's dead?"

She remembered the Doctor telling her, but she wasn't even sure who the Doctor was so she didn't really believed him until now. Jackie released her and then stood up.

"Run through with a sword while 'e was in 'es bed. 'E didn't even get to stand up, poor dear. Now up with you," her mum ordered. "Get dressed."

"Get dressed, why?" Rose asked, confused.

If Wilson was dead then surely she wouldn't have to work today. That being the only good to come from last night's events. Not that Wilson's death was good. He'd been nice enough.

"They're reading the will today," Jackie replied as if that said it all, which it didn't.

"So?"

"So, I'm sure 'e mentioned you."

And there it was. Money. It always came down to money. Her mum seemed to think she'd get something from Wilson's death, some compensation of sorts.

"You think the owner of the pub I work at mentioned me in his will?" Rose replied followed by a sarcastic laugh as she flopped back down on the bed.

"'E was always glancing at you and gazing down at your - "

"Mum!" Rose snapped.

"Well, 'e was a man wasn't 'e?"

"He wasn't like that."

"All men are like that." After a moment Jackie threw up her hands. "Fine then, 'ave it your way. I'll go in your stead, but you're going to market in mine."

All Rose wanted to do was lay back in bed and go back to sleep. Something she hadn't been able to do since she was very little. Then she remembered the rest of her mum's news. She sat back up.

"Did you say something about an explosion?"

"Oh, ya, it must've been 'uge. Can't believe I slept through it. Took out a 'ole ship!"

"A ship?" Rose asked, remembering what the Doctor said about finding the ship that belonged to those soldiers and _taking care_ of them. Did he blow up their ship?

"There isn't much left of it, but the gossip is that it was a pirate ship docked right on the Thames. Big as life. Some people think that's who killed Mr. 'enrick."

"Why would pirates kill Mr. Henrick?" Rose asked, her stomach knotting at the Doctor's warning, _Don't tell anyone. If you do you'll get them killed._

"Maybe 'e owed them money," Jackie guessed. "I always thought 'e looked a bit Irish."

Irish? Rose rolled her eyes. That didn't have anything to do with anything. And besides…

"He grew up down the road," she said, voicing her thought.

"That's what 'e said."

"Why would he lie?"

Jackie only shrugged. Rose was about to flop back down when her mum pulled the covers from her.

"Mum!" she exclaimed.

"You're either going to the reading or going shopping. Either way you're getting dressed."

Rose sighed in frustration, but she knew she was stuck.

"Fine."

* * *

An hour into shopping and Rose was sure she heard every story being passed around about Wilson's death. They ranged from extraordinary to unbelievable.

"Did you hear the news?" Betsy Ferguson asked as Rose looked over the selection of fish Mr. Ferguson was selling.

"News?" she asked, pretty sure she knew were this was headed.

"About the _curse_ ," Betsy replied, the last word nearly whispered as if to say it might bring some evil raining down from the sky.

Now, this was new.

"Curse?" Rose asked, quirking her brow.

"Shhh!" Betsy hissed, glancing up and doing the sign of the cross.

"Um…sorry," she replied, trying to keep her eyes from rolling.

"I heard from Mrs. Simpson, who heard it from Mrs. Shnebley, who heard it from Ms. Wicker, who everyone knows is involved in _dark things_ ," again whispering the last two words, "That Mr. Henrick was killed by a _curse_."

"What? A curse with a sword?" Rose asked and then snorted as a laugh escaped her.

"Well, if you're not going to take me seriously then - "

"No, no…sorry," Rose replied, trying to gain control of herself, but when she glanced at Betsy she noticed someone she never thought she'd see again.

The Doctor. He walked through the market glancing around. He looked different in daylight with his dark hair and wearing his dark leather jacket, white billowy tunic tucked into tight leather –

"Rose! Rose Tyler, are you even listening to me," Betsy fumed.

Rose blinked, her eyes focusing on the woman standing in front of her.

"Right, sorry, got to go," she said before sidestepping Betsy and heading toward the Doctor who was already moving away.

She hurried after him, trying to keep her basket from hitting anyone in the process. He must be a complete idiot to saunter around town like that. What if someone saw him last night? What if someone were looking for him? What if he was arrested? Her mum was right. Men could be completely foolish sometimes.

Of course men weren't the only ones she found as she sidestepped a woman and nearly collided with the man she was giving chase to. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"It's you," he said.

She glanced up at him, feeling like an idiot.

"Yep," was all she could manage.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Shopping," she replied, indicating the basket, which held a small amount of cheese, dried meat, and greens.

"What're you doing that for?" he inquired, sounding as if he had no idea why anyone would ever shop.

"It's something people do."

"Right, okay then, bye," he replied, turning to walk away.

She grabbed his arm before he could get far. There was no way she was letting him get away before she found out who he was and what was really going on.

"Are you just going to go swanning off without telling me anything?"

"I was, ya," he replied with a nod.

"But…you can't do that."

"Sure I can," he said, giving her a grin. "This is me, swanning off."

He turned and began walking away. She hurried to catch him up.

"Wait." He glanced at her, but didn't stop. "I could've died last night."

"Could've, but you didn't."

Okay. The guilt card didn't work. She'd have to try something else.

"You can't just leave and not tell me anything."

He walked a lot faster than she did and she had to nearly jog to keep up.

"Sure I can," he retorted.

"But that's not fair," she insisted. "You have to tell me what's going on."

She was paying more attention to keeping up with him than she was to her surroundings. She bumped into a woman and nearly tumbled to the ground. The Doctor caught her before she fell.

"No I don't," he said, as he righted her.

"All right then," she said, dusting her skirt off before catching his gaze. "I'll tell everyone what really happened and you said if I did that I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

He made a _pfft_ sound as he strode off. She once again found herself hurrying to catch up.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked.

"Sort of," she replied, unable to stop herself from grinning because it was rather ludicrous.

"Doesn't work," he brushed off, grinning back.

"Who are you?"

He ducked down an alley. She followed, determined to get answers to her questions.

"I told ya, the Doctor," he replied, glancing at her.

That didn't tell her anything.

"But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor," he said with a grin.

He was being infuriating! She knew he was a doctor. That's not what she asked.

"No, but that's a title, not a name. What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

He gave her another grin and now she wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.

"You're name's the Doctor?" she asked.

"Hello," he said with a wave and a grin.

She couldn't help grinning back. Obviously she wasn't going to get a name out of him.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she inquired, raising her brow.

"Sort of."

"Come on then. You can tell me," she said, taking his arm. "What's really going on?" He glanced at her and didn't reply so she bumped his arm playfully, giving him a cheeky grin, which he returned. "Do you work for the crown?"

"No, I was just sort of passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But then how did you know? Why were you at the tavern? How did you know I was in trouble?"

The questions burst out of her as if they had a mind of their own. She knew it was a lot, but she couldn't take them back now.

"Oh, all the sudden the world revolves around you?" he asked, glancing at her.

He was right, of course. He couldn't have known she was in trouble, but…

"No, well, I mean, you did save me," she said.

"Bit of luck, that's all that was," he shrugged off as he turned down another alley.

"So, what? You were lucky to save me?" she asked, giving him another cheeky grin.

"No, you were lucky I was there. That's all."

She dropped his arm.

"I was lucky you were there?"

"Sort of, ya."

"So you're saying the entire world revolves around you?" she asked, teasing.

"Sort of, ya."

He glanced at her with a gin, which made her laugh.

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, ya."

All teasing aside she wanted to know why he was still there. Not that she was complaining, mind.

"But those soldiers. Are they gone?" she asked.

"No, I blew up the ship, but they have another."

"So, they're still here somewhere?" Rose asked, glancing around, her stomach knotting.

"I'll find them. Don't you worry."

"But there are others, ya?"

He must have other people there too. He said he didn't work for the crown, but he obviously worked for someone.

"Others?" he asked, confused.

"Other people with you," she explained. "Ones who know about them."

He shook his head.

"No, there's no one else."

No one else? He was there alone trying to stop all those soldiers? That couldn't be right.

"What? You're on your own?" she inquired.

"Who else is there?" he dismissed. "Most people just go about their daily lives, go to work, eat, go to bed, get up and do it all over again. They don't pay attention to anything else."

He was there on his own? He was trying to save everyone by himself? What would make someone do that? Who was he?

"Hey," she said, taking his arm and pulling him to a stop. "Tell me who you are, Doctor, really."

He looked at her for a moment, as if he were trying to decide. Then he nodded.

"You know how the first time you were told that the Earth's round and you just can't quite believe it because when you look out at the horizon it looks flat and it just keeps going and going, like it goes on forever," he took her hand. "But it's more than that. It's not just that the Earth is round. It's moving. It's moving in a black sea and those lights that you see in the sky at night, the stars, they're moving with us. The Earth, it's a planet, one of many and it's not standing still. It's moving like a ship at sea. It's traveling around the sun. We're falling through a black sea, you and me, clinging to the skin of this planet, and if we let go," she pulled her hand back in fear. It was too much. Was he right? She glanced up at the blue sky, recalling the night and the stars, the black sea. "That's who I am." She gazed into his blue eyes, sad eyes, but eyes that seemed to know far more than anyone she ever met. "Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

* * *

 **Thank you, you brilliant readers you!**

 **Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	3. Rose Pt 3

**Thank you for all the new follows. I'm sorry it's been a few days, but this is proving a bit difficult. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

Mickey waylaid Rose on her way home. She seemed lost in thought, but then she was like that a lot. She'd always been a smart one. Her stint with Jimmy Stone aside. She had a soft spot for a pretty face, but he couldn't fault her for that. Every woman he knew, besides his gran, seemed to have that downfall.

All day he heard rumor after rumor about what went on last night. He was sure Rose would know the truth or, at least, be able to see through the fairy tales.

"No work today then?" he teased with a grin, dismissing the frowns of passersby.

It wasn't acceptable for him to speak to people like Rose outside of business, but, as she liked to say, they could all sod off. She glanced up and he could see worry etched across her brow.

"All right there?" he asked as she drew up next to him.

"Ya," she lied. "Um..no…I don't know."

She wrung her hands, which told him that something definitely wasn't all right.

"Is it about last night?"

"No," she glanced away, "I mean yes, but I can't talk about it."

"Can't?" he asked.

He never knew Rose to bite her tongue. Worry creased his own brow as he took her arm and led her into the alley away from prying ears. There was something going on. Something she didn't want to talk about, which meant it was pretty bad.

"What is it? What happened? Are you in trouble?" he continued.

"I can't," she insisted, shaking her head.

He was determined to find out what happened. Not for the gossip, that thought was shooed away by the worry he now felt. If he allowed himself to admit it he loved her. Of course nothing could come of that, but it was the truth.

They grew up together, played together as children that is until her mum started buying into the gossip about them turning into more than friends. Even then he and Rose would sneak out to see each other. When his gran took a spill Rose was there, helping him take care of his gran, joking with her, helping her get back on her feet. Her mum allowed it because she considered it charity.

"Look, Rose, if you're in trouble - " he began.

"No, it's not like that," she interrupted. "I can't talk about it though because if anyone finds out what happened they could be in trouble, killed even."

Killed? It definitely sounded like she was in trouble.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to. I won't say anything."

She sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He knew she would tell him. Sometimes it took a while, but she always told him everything.

"I was there, Mickey," she finally admitted.

His eyes widened. She was there? How did she get away?

"You were there when Wilson was killed?" he exclaimed.

"Shhh!" she hissed, glancing around even though they were out of earshot.

"You could've been killed!"

Rose could've been killed the same way Wilson was. That was more than he could take.

"I know and I honestly thought I was going to be, but there was this man and he got me out. He saved me." And there it was, that love struck look. Mickey rolled his eyes. "It's not like that," she insisted, punching his arm, but her cheeks betrayed her with a tinge of pink. "I would've been killed if he hadn't been there."

"Who was he then?" Mickey asked, failing to keep a bit of jealousy from his voice. He knew they could never be anything more than friends no matter what he wished. "This great hero?"

"He calls himself the Doctor." Mickey snorted, interrupting her. She glared at him to shut him up. "I don't know who he is really, but he's the one who blew up that ship."

Wait. The ship on the Thames and blew up last night? That was no good at all. She was getting herself mixed up in things best left alone. He had to stop her from getting herself involved with another pretty face that would leave her heartbroken. Or worse, killed.

"Rose, he sounds dangerous," Mickey insisted.

"He's not!" she paused. "I mean, I guess he is, sort of, but he did it to stop them."

He knew from her tone that there wasn't anything he could say to change her mind about this doctor. He wanted to find out how much trouble she was in so he decided to change tactics.

"Who were they then? The ones who killed Wilson?"

"They were dressed like pirates - "

"Pirates! I knew it!"

That was one of the stories he believed. Maud, or maybe it was Lucy, either way one of them told him that it'd been pirates. Mr. Lawry told her that he saw the ship before it was blown up and he was sure it was a pirate ship.

"No, they weren't pirates," she replied, shaking her head. "They were soldiers."

Wait. What?

"Soldiers dressed like pirates?" he asked, skeptically.

"Right," she nodded.

That didn't make any sense.

"Why would soldiers dress like pirates?"

"For money."

Mickey rolled his eyes. Soldiers were well paid. Everyone knew that. They wouldn't dress up like pirates then rob and murder people. They worked for the king and if they were caught they would be executed. It must be some story that doctor concocted. He was probably with them, which told Mickey that the man was more dangerous than he first thought.

"Is that what _he_ told you?" he asked.

"Ya."

Just as he thought!

"It sounds made up. I bet he was part of it."

She folded her arms and glared at him. He knew he was in for it, but he didn't care. He needed to make her see the truth before she got herself killed.

"No, he wasn't," she insisted.

"Ya, and he made up this whole story when he saw you."

"Why would he blow up his own ship?"

She had him there, but he couldn't give up. There was something definitely off about that doctor and the fact that he just happened to be at the tavern when she was almost attacked. It seemed set up.

"He's a pirate. Who knows why they do anything," was all he had.

"He's not!" she insisted, stamping her foot.

"How would you know?"

"Because I do!"

He wasn't getting through so he decided to try to reason with her.

"But, Rose, you said yourself you don't really know him."

"You're being an idiot, Mickey Smith," she snapped and then turned around and strode off.

"Rose! Wait!" he called, but he didn't get more than a step before rough hands grabbed him. One clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet.

He glanced at the men holding him. They were soldiers. He tried to struggle, but they held him fast as they drug him further down the alley.

* * *

 **Thank you to all my brilliant readers!**

 **If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	4. Rose Pt 4

**This is the last chapter for the rewrite of the Doctor Who episode "Rose." It turned out to be a bit more difficult than I thought it would going in. Making the Doctor human and taking away his TARDIS means no space and time travel, no aliens, and no sonic, which means a lot of changes and no easy fixes. I did have fun writing it, well, once I figured out what I was going to do, lol. I'm not sure if I should continue. Let me know what you think. :)  
**

* * *

"There's Finch's," Jackie said as she poured their tea. "I 'eard 'e needs someone since Lucy trotted off with that bloke the next town over."

"Oh, great, the butcher's," Rose sighed.

"Well, it might do you good. That tavern was giving you airs and graces," Jackie replied as she sat down at the table. "You've got to do something now that you're out of a job." She sighed as she stirred her tea. "I can't believe Wilson didn't leave you anything."

"I told you," Rose retorted.

"If you ask me I think Gavin was lying. Little weasel."

"Mum," Rose snapped. "His dad just died."

"That's what I mean. 'Es dad's not even in the ground and there's the son selling off the tavern. It's not right."

"Right or not it's his decision."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Rose stood up and crossed the room. She hoped it wasn't Mickey. He knew how her mum felt, but he'd been on about the Doctor. She wasn't an idiot. She knew how he felt about her, but she didn't feel the same.

She opened the door to reveal a sandy haired boy who looked to be about ten. He held a jacket in his hands. She didn't recognize him and glanced around for someone else, but the boy was on his own.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Here," the boy said, shoving the jacket in her hands.

"Who is it?" Jackie called from the kitchen.

"A boy," Rose said, taking the jacket.

It'd been patched in a few places. She recognized the patches. It was Mickey's jacket. What was this kid doing with Mickey's jacket?

"A boy? What boy?" Jackie yelled.

"I don't know," Rose called back. "Where did you get this?"

"From a soldier. He told me to tell you to bring the man you were with last night to the cove by midnight."

"Tell 'em to bugger off, we don't have extra," Jackie called.

Rose ignored her mum. The soldiers must have grabbed Mickey and sent this boy to her house with her friend's jacket as proof they had him. They must have seen her today and followed her to find out where she lived. She shook off the shiver that ran up her spine.

They knew where she lived, but they didn't come there. They didn't capture her because…because…they didn't want her, or Mickey, it was the Doctor they wanted.

She glanced down intent on questioning the boy, but he was gone. She stepped out and looked down the street. He must've run because she couldn't see him.

"I'm going out," Rose called.

"Out where?" Jackie asked.

"To Finch's," Rose lied, not wanting to get into it with her mum. There wasn't time.

"Good," Jackie said. "Nice to see you taking my advice for once."

"Right," Rose opened the door. "See you later."

She closed it and hurried down the street. She wasn't sure where the Doctor was, but she knew where that cove was and she had to save Mickey.

The sun was beginning to set as Rose neared the cove. She had a plan, well, sort of a plan. On the way she stopped by Mickey's. She hated lying to his gran, but she had to pick up the money she'd been saving. She gave it to Mickey to hang on to because if her mum knew about the money it would already be spent.

The Doctor said those soldiers were in it for the money. She didn't have much, but she hoped it would be enough to buy Mickey's life. That was if she could convince them that she didn't really know the Doctor and if her friend was even alive.

He could be dead for all she knew. All they needed was his jacket and once they had that they wouldn't need him anymore. What if he was dead? What if all this was for naught? What would she tell his gran? A twig snapped, stopping her in her tracks. Her stomach knotted at the sound of footsteps. She balled her hands into fists. They weren't going to take her easily.

"Midnight stroll through the woods?" a voice asked.

She released the breath she was holding and dropped her arms. She recognized the Doctor's voice before he stepped out of the shadows.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," the Doctor replied.

"They took Mickey," she said, brandishing the jacket as proof.

He glanced from the jacket to her.

"Ricky? Who's Ricky?"

"His name's Mickey," she snapped, more worried than she'd ever been over her friend.

"Right, sorry if I forgot some kid's name - "

"He's not a kid!"

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid person in this town, all right?"

"All right!"

"Yes, it is!"

She glared at him. He was infuriating! She knew he was trying to help the people in her town, but she was trying to save her friend's life. Why couldn't he understand that? And where had he come from? What was he doing skulking about the woods in the middle of the night?

 _He's probably one of them._ Mickey's words came back to her. Was her friend right?

"Are you a pirate?" she asked.

He seemed to mull the question over for a moment, as if he wasn't sure. How could he not know? You were either a pirate or you weren't.

"I suppose I am," he admitted.

"Like them," she asked, nodding toward the cove.

"No, I'm not like them."

He said he was trying to stop them, but why? What made him follow them?

"Are you with them? Or were you?"

"No. I'm trying to stop them. Besides, why would I blow up their ship if I was with them?"

Right. That's the same thing she told Mickey.

"But you are a pirate," she continued.

"Yes," he eyed her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she replied with a grin. "So, what are you doing here?"

He didn't accidentally stumble on the cove. Although, the way he behaved, maybe he did.

"Some girl called Betsy told me about this place and I thought, secret cove, pirate ship." Rose rolled her eyes. Of course it was Betsy. Biggest gossip in town. "What're you doing here?"

"Some boy came to my house, gave me Mickey's jacket and told me to come here."

"Saving your boyfriend then," the Doctor dismissed.

"He's not my boyfriend," she insisted.

"Why would they take your boyfriend?" he asked, drawing his hand to his mouth in thought.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rose repeated. "They said they'd let him go if I got you to their ship by midnight."

"Me?" His brows drew together. "Why would they think you could get me to their ship?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"They must've seen us together at the market," he mused, then took her hand. "Right then. Let's go."

"Wait. You're just going to give yourself up?" Rose asked. She wanted to save Mickey, but she couldn't let them kill the Doctor. "I thought you were going to stop them?"

"I am," he replied, pulling another package with a fuse from his pocket.

"What is that anyway?"

"It doesn't have a name yet, but I call it a bomb," he replied with a grin as he slid the package back into his pocket.

"A bomb," she repeated and then grinned. "I like it."

"Me too."

They raced through the clearing and onto the beach. The light from the full moon made the soldiers standing on the beach visible. They ran toward them, but were stopped before they reached the shore.

"Who goes there?" One of the soldiers called, pulling a sword from the scabbard hanging at his waist.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler," the Doctor returned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…" Rose paused, glancing at the Doctor who nodded for her to continue. "I was given this," she held out Mickey's jacket, "and told to bring him here." She nodded toward the Doctor.

"Grab them," the soldier ordered.

The other three soldiers stepped forward.

"What're you doing?" Rose demanded when one grabbed her by the arm.

"You'll both be seeing the captain."

"No, but I was supposed to trade him for my friend."

The soldier ignored her as the others shoved her and the Doctor into the rowboat.

"Good job. You've captured two people giving themselves up," the Doctor snarked. "Your captain will be so impressed."

"We'll see if you still have a sense of humor once you're onboard," a dark haired soldier retorted before punching the Doctor in the stomach.

He gasped, grabbing his stomach.

"Stop!" Rose yelled.

The soldiers began rowing. The dark water lapped at the sides. Rose looked out at the horizon. She could see the ship anchored near the inlet. It seemed huge in comparison to the small boat she was sitting in. Was Mickey on board? Was he alive?

"Can you swim?" the Doctor whispered.

"Yeah," she replied, wondering why he was asking.

"I'll create a distraction and you jump over."

"Why would I jump over?"

"So you can escape," he replied as if she were an idiot.

"I'm not going anywhere until we rescue Mickey," she insisted, folding her arms.

"Don't be an idiot. Mickey's probably dead."

"Don't say that!" she snapped, louder than she met because next thing she knew she got a boot to her chest.

She gasped at the pain that exploded like white fire.

"Stop that!" the Doctor yelled, making to stand up, but receiving his own boot for his effort.

"No talking!" the one who seemed to be in charge shouted.

A few minutes later the rowboat docked alongside the large ship. A rope ladder was rolled down. The Doctor went first then one of the soldiers grabbed her arm and pulled her into a standing position. The ladder was shoved into her hands.

"Climb," the one in charge ordered.

It was hard work, but when she reached the top the Doctor helped her over the side and onto the deck of the ship. It was the first time she'd been on a ship and the movement made her legs unsteady. She tried to ignore the feeling as she glanced around the ship. There were five soldiers on deck. Three more were still climbing the ladder from the boat below. There was a cabin at one end so there could be more below.

"That's the captain over there," the Doctor said, nodding to a man standing near the cabin.

"Well, then, pull out that bomb thing and let's go," Rose said.

"And blow the ship up with us on it? That's likely," he replied. "Besides, I've got to give them a chance." He stepped toward the captain before she could argue. "I seek an audience with the captain of this ship."

The shaggy haired man stepped forward.

"I'm the captain and you're my prisoner," the man sneered. "The girl kept her word so," he wrapped on the cabin door with his knuckles. The door opened and another soldier stepped on deck pulling Mickey out with him. "As promised."

Rose raced across the deck toward her friend.

"Oh, my god, Mickey!" she exclaimed. The soldier tossed him on the deck toward her. "It's me!" She helped him up. "It's okay. It's all right."

"The soldiers. They're…they're pirates," Mickey stammered, his eyes darting around the ship in terror.

"You're stinking," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "Doctor, he's alive."

"Yeah, that was a possibility," the Doctor replied.

"You knew that and you never said," she snapped.

"Can we keep the domestics on shore, thank you?" The Doctor asked before eyeing the captain. "You infiltrated this town dressed as pirates, pillaged and murdered. May I suggest you move on?"

The soldiers began shouting, calling for the Doctor's head, yelling that he destroyed their ship, that they should kill him before he killed them.

"I am talking!" the Doctor shouted. The shouting ceased as every one of them, the captain included turned their attention to him. "You're soldiers. All of you," he glanced around the deck. "When you became soldiers you took an oath to protect your people."

"That was a long time ago," the captain dismissed.

"This town," he continued, ignoring the captain's words. "These people. They're your people. What you're doing. You're not protecting them. You're exploiting them and for what? For a few shillings?"

"I've heard enough," the captain said.

Two of the soldiers drew up behind the Doctor and grabbed him.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

One of the soldiers spotted the bomb and pulled it out of the Doctor's pocket.

"What's this?" the captain asked.

"It's, er, just a package," the Doctor stammered. "Had to pick up some dried meat on the way over."

"Meat with a fuse?" the captain asked, glaring at him.

"It's just for insurance. I wasn't going to use it!"

"You who speak of peace and oaths. You would board my ship with such a weapon?"

"No…I wasn't - "

"Kill him! Kill them all!" the captain shouted.

"No! Stop!" The Doctor yelled, trying to pull away from the soldiers holding him. "I was a soldier! Like you! You don't have to do this!"

"Stop!" Rose yelled and would've run to help him, but Mickey grabbed her arm and pulled her back as soldiers advanced on them. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"Go Rose," the Doctor called. "Jump! Get out! Just leg it now!"

The soldiers drug the Doctor toward the side of the ship.

"Come on Rose," Mickey said, glancing at the other side. Rose looked around the ship. She had to do something. She couldn't let them kill him. "Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!"

"Please…please just listen to me," the Doctor tried. "You don't have to do this!"

"Come on, Rose," Mickey begged, pulling her toward the side of the ship. "He's done for. We have to save ourselves."

Rose glanced around the ship for something anything. She was terrified, but not just for herself. For Mickey and the Doctor and everyone who would die at the hands of those soldiers if they weren't stopped. For the first time in her life she saw the big picture. She saw what she assumed the Doctor must see. That if someone didn't do something to stop people like that everyone suffered. That sometimes you had to make a stand, you had to do what was right no matter the cost.

"Just leave him!" Mickey insisted.

She spied a rope dangling from the mast and it gave her an idea. When she was a kid she and Mickey used to meet in the woods to play so no one saw. So her mum wouldn't find out. Once they brought ropes. She climbed up the trees and tied them to branches so they could swing on them.

"I've got no boyfriend," she said as she dodged the soldiers trying to grab them. "No job," she raced over to the mast, "No future," she jumped, "But I'll tell you what I have got," she grabbed the rope and ran back scrambling up on the side of the ship, "An unladylike reputation!"

She ran down the side of the ship and jumped toward the Doctor. She swung out, kicking one of the soldiers that was about to toss the Doctor overboard. He flipped the other one after.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, but she was already swinging back.

The Captain grabbed for her, dropping the bomb in the process. She twisted in the air kicking a lantern attached to the mast. It shattered, the wick dropping near the bomb.

"Now we're in trouble!" the Doctor yelled as he raced across the deck, grabbing Rose and then Mickey before pulling them over the side of the ship.

The cold water hit Rose with a shock, making her lose her breath, but the Doctor pulled her further under. She was jarred by the sound of a loud explosion. He released her and she fought her way above the surface. The moment her head broke the water she pulled in a breath.

The ship was aflame. Debris littered the water. She glanced left and then right. She seemed to be alone.

"Doctor! Mickey!" she choked out between coughs.

A moment later Mickey's head appeared. He coughed.

Mickey!" she exclaimed.

"Rose!" he returned.

"Fancy a lift?"

Rose turned her head toward the voice. The rowboat appeared through a billow of smoke with the Doctor seated inside. She had no idea how he'd gotten to the rowboat so fast, but she couldn't help the grin that appeared.

He drew up next to her and helped her inside. Followed by Mickey.

"You're completely mental," Mickey coughed as he landed on the floor of the boat.

"A simple thank you would suffice," the Doctor retorted. Mickey just glared at him. The Doctor shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The Doctor rowed them back to shore. The minute they were close enough Mickey scrambled out of the boat and raced onto the shore while the Doctor helped Rose step out. She walked over to where her friend was standing.

"Pirates?" the Doctor asked, snapping his fingers. "Easy."

She giggled, turning to look at this man who seemed to have dropped out of the sky. A man who saved her from being killed last night, but she returned his favor by saving him. Something she never thought she would do.

"Fat lot of good you were," Rose teased. "You were useless on that ship. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment.

"Yes, I would. Thank you," he admitted. "Right then. I'll be off," he paused, glancing at Rose, "Unless…I don't know," he glanced at the water before returning his gaze to her, "you could come with me." Could she? Could she really just leave? "I have a ship, just round the bend." He gestured down the Thames, "It goes anywhere free of charge."

"Don't," Mickey insisted. "He's a pirate Rose. He's dangerous!"

"He's not invited," the Doctor said, nodding toward Mickey. "What do you think?" It was too much. First she almost died, then Mickey was kidnapped, then she had to save him and she was almost killed again. "You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

It was tempting. To just go. Just leave.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted.

Mickey wrapped his arms around her as if she were keeping him from drowning even though they were on dry land.

"Yeah, I can't. I've," she sighed. "I've got my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…"

She wanted to. She really wanted to, but who would be there for her mum and Mickey and Mickey's gran? Who would watch out for them if she left?

"Okay," the Doctor nodded. Her heart fell. "See you around."

He sat down and began rowing. She watched him for a minute with Mickey's arms still wrapped around her. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to always be the responsible one? She sighed, that was that, then she turned with Mickey and headed up the beach.

"Come on, let's go," she said, regretting her decision more than she ever regretted anything, "Come on." She wrapped her arm around Mickey. "Come on."

"By the way," the Doctor called. Rose turned around and found that he rowed back. She grinned. "Did I mention that I've been to the New World?"

She glanced at Mickey.

"Thanks," she said.

"Thanks for what?" Mickey asked.

"Exactly," she replied and then kissed his cheek.

She ran toward the rowboat grinning more than she had in a very long time.

* * *

 **Thank you dear readers. You guys are brilliant!**

 **Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
